Twilight Reading Twilight
by RemedyToEnnui
Summary: The title pretty much sums up the story. It uses each chapter from the book and has the characters read and react to the story.
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Twilight characters, books, movies, etc...**

**Also, credit to the author of Fablehaven reading Fablehaven for his or her fabulous idea!**

**P.S. Bold type means it is from the Twilight book, not my own story using the characters. Normal type is what is going on at that moment.**

I stepped into my bedroom, staring at the book in my hands. I softly closed the door behind me and turned to the bed. Edward smiled his crooked smile. "Hello." I looked away quickly, so as to regain my breath. I walked over beside him. "Look...", I said softly, showing him the book. The book which I carried was a black, paperback book, quite thick. It was labeled Twilight in silver, shimmering letters. There was no author or cover picture. "What interests you about it?", Edward asked, curiously. "It's not the cover... It's the first few page that kind of scares me. I only read that first page before I decided to show it to you." He raised an eyebrow. "It scares you?" I nodded, then whispered, "It's about me..." He stiffened slightly. "How? Nobody could... Do you know anyone who would write a book about you?" I shook my head. "It shows my thoughts too..." He was frozen. "I've never been able to read your thoughts... Would you let me read them from this book?" "Yes, as long as you read it aloud too..." Do you want me to begin now?" I nodded, handing him the book. He opened it to the first page as I leaned against him.

**"Chapter 1: First Sight...", **he began.


	2. Chapter 1

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - ****sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

"Thank you for that beautiful description of your outfit and the weather! Get on with the story!", piped Alice, impatiently bouncing in her chair. We were at the kitchen table in the Cullen's house and I was reading chapter 1 to them. Edward and I had only read that far before deciding to read it later with the "family." I blushed.

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks ****exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more ****than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its ****gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few ****months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer ****until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three ****summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. ****It was to Forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took with great horror.**

"Wow! The way you make it sound, you might be committing suicide!", Emmett exclaimed. I blushed again. "Can I continue reading?" Emmett nodded.

**I detested Forks. ****I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling ****city. ****"Bella," my mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the ****plane. "You don't have to do this." ****My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic**  
**as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained ****mother to fend for herself ?**

"You definitely changed! Now you love Forks! But I bet it's for a different reason than the few you've labeled so far!" Emmett raised an eyebrow suggestively. I blushed for a third time. "Emmett!" Esme scolded. Then she turned, "You can continue, dear!" "Nice description of your mother! Shows just how much you love her!" Jasper commented. Alice swatted him softly.

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still... "I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar,**

"I can attest to that!" announced Edward. I sighed. "Sorry!" He gave a sheepish grin. "Continue!"

**but I'd been saying this lie so ****frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now. ****"Tell Charlie I said hi."  
"I will."  
****"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come**** right back as soon as you need me." ****But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. ****"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom." ****She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. ****It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port ****Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour ****in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"I wonder what Charlie would say to that..." Jasper speculated. I shot him a glare. "Do you want to ever get through this story?"

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased ****that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd ****already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. ****But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call ****verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a ****little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks. ****When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen - just ****unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

"We do have the sun here to, you know? You've seen it, occasionally!" Rosalie stated.

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police ****Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, ****despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with ****red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"I definitely slow down a bit when cops are around! And you all know how fast I go!" Edward chimed in.

"I do! You drive like a maniac! You're lucky I don't tell Charlie!" I teased, before continuing.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. "It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied ****me.**

Edward chuckled.

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"  
"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his ****face. I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. ****My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was ****still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the** **cruiser.**

Alice groaned. "We need to get you a new wardrobe!"

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**  
** "What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed ****to just "good car."**

Edward laughed.

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**  
** "Where did you find it?"**  
** "Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian**  
**reservation on the coast.**  
** "No."**  
** "He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**  
** That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful,**  
**unnecessary things from my memory.**

"Well, that makes one of us!" Rosalie grinned.

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**  
** "What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"I wouldn't want you to ask me that either, if I got the truck for you!" Edward grimaced. "You really need a new car! I'll buy you one while Alice gets you some clothes."

"No!" I shrieked. "No! No knew stuff!"

"Not yet anyways..." He plotted.

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."**  
** I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When ****did he buy it?"**  
** "He bought it in 1984, I think."**  
** "Did he buy it new?"**  
** "Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he ****admitted sheepishly.**

Edward winced. "That car is half as old as I am! You really need a new car!"

**"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if ****anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic..."**  
** "Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**  
** The thing, I thought to myself... it had possibilities - as a nickname, at the very least.**

"Great nickname... Makes you trust 'the thing' even more!" Edward groaned.

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**  
** "Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie ****peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.  
****Wow. Free.**

"Bella! Please! I am begging to buy you a new car!" He pleaded. I stubbornly shook my head.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**  
** "I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he ****said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited ****that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**  
** "That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being ****happy in Forks is an impossibility.**

"I don't know, Bella! I think your pretty happy here!" Carlisle commented. I smiled at Edward. "For a few reasons..." I leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never ****looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine.**  
** "Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**  
** We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet,**

"No way!" Emmett gasped in fake shock.

**and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence. ****It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their ****trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered**** with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.  
It was too green - an alien planet.**

"If you consider vampires aliens, then I would agree with you." Rosalie said.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that ****he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind ****of days their marriage had - the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the ****house that never changed, was my new - well, new to me - truck. It was a faded red ****color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"Which is a complete mystery to me!" Edward exclaimed.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid ****iron affairs that never gets damaged - the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint ****unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"How ironic that only a month or two after you get it, you get in an accident with it!" Jasper called.

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much ****less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**  
** "I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. ****It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out ****over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born. ****The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains ****around the window - these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie ****had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk ****now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the ****floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could ****stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

"That's my favorite piece of furniture in your room." Edward told me.

"Only he would know, since he spends over half of his time with you there anyway!" Emmett pointed out.

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

"Oh my gosh, you poor doll!" Alice cried in sympathy.

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and****get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice ****to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the ****window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on ****a real crying jag.**

No one commented.

**I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

Once again, no one commented.

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven - now ****fifty-eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class ****alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had ****been toddlers together. ****I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"Not the only one!" Alice piped.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond-**

"I like you just the way you are." Edward murmured in my ear.

**- a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley of the**** sun. Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite ****the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an ****athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without ****humiliating myself - and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**


End file.
